1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an item of wearing apparel. More particularly, the invention discloses an improved necktie mountable securely on the shirt on a wearer, without the necessity for tieing of necktie knots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holders for supporting or fastening neckties in the region of a shirt collar are known, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,472, issued May 23, 1950 to Scully. While Scully shows a tieing and suspended member having wings which fit beneath the shirt collar, Scully requires a neck encircling band to provide fastening means for the necktie, as disclosed at column 9. Baker in U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,408, issued Oct. 15, 1968, shows a conventionally knotted necktie having conventional commercially available reusable cooperating tape such as the hook and loop type upon the rearward facing surface of the necktie, for joining to a tie tack provided with cooperating fastening means and clipped or otherwise attached to the wearer's shirt. Palmer in U.S. Pat. No. 1,588,609, issued June 15, 1926, provides an elastic strip for supporting a necktie, the strip extending transversely of the tie and being attached by buttons passing through buttonholes in the elastic material.
Other necktie fastening devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,604 to Scully, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,446 to Stein. Also of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,893 to Melville, showing a knotted man's tie, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,332 to Chambon, showing a shirt decorating device comprising a simulated four-in-hand necktie attached to a shirt front.
None of the prior art patents listed discloses an item of neck wear easily and conveniently removably attachable under the collar without the necessity for tieing of a knot.